1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as an information processing apparatus that can efficiently perform input and display of images of different resolutions.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, electronic cameras have come to be used in place of cameras using film such that images of objects are photographed using a CCD and are converted into digital data and stored in internal memory and removable memory cards. The photographed images can be reproduced and displayed on an LCD (or CRT screen) without undergoing development and printing as in conventional cameras. The photographed images can be transferred to a personal computer, displayed on the screen and stored on the hard disk of the personal computer.
Images of photographs and film can be input using a scanner and subsequently displayed on an LCD or CRT screen or can be read into a personal computer and displayed on the screen and stored on the hard disk of the personal computer.
Many pixels are required to represent landscapes and the like. For example, approximately one million pixels are required to photograph an ordinary “cabinet” sized photograph. On the other hand, not as many pixels are required to represent characters that are input into the same cabinet size area, for example, by a pen.
Consequently, there is a problem when inputting line drawings by pen along with inputting images and having the images and line drawings displayed superimposed at the same resolution. This becomes an inefficient system due to the different resolutions of the images and the line drawings.
For example, when line drawings of characters input by hand are to be superimposed on images read in by electronic cameras and scanners, wasteful memory space may be used to input the line drawings beyond the necessary resolution.